1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sport goggle structure, and more particularly pertains to new and improved boxing goggles providing a resilient housing to accommodate impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxing goggles of various types are utilized throughout the prior art as indicated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,977,627; 4,556,995; and 3,533,686.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a continuous housing of resilient structure arranged to accommodate impact and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.